Meetings At Midnight
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Luna helps someone at the Astronomy tower and he finally has a friend he can trust


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 790

Title: Meetings At Midnight

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Goblin - write about saving something or someone

Olivanders: 12–13 inch: Write about a Ravenclaw.

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 265 [Dialogue] "You know what I like about you?"

Word 7 [Word] Confrontation

* * *

Luna was sitting at breakfast with eating toast and jam, wearing her red radish earrings, poking out underneath her long blonde hair. She looked up at the Gryffindor table, and saw Harry and his friends chatting about something. She had been a vegetarian since she could remember, not being able to stomach the thought of eating meat.

She wondered if they were ready for the Potions class. They had a practical exam coming up where they needed to brew a potion.

Luna was sitting in Potions class, being paired with Draco Malfoy for the practical exam. She stood cutting and preparing the ingredients, and Draco would measure them and slowly add them to the simmering cauldron.

"I feel like I'm living in a nightmare and I can't wake up," Luna heard a classmate saying from across the crowded Potions classroom. She heard Draco let out a snarky laugh.

"Oh come on, Malfoy," she said. "It's no need to tease them."

"O, she speaks," he joked sarcastically.

"Indeed," Luna replied.

"You know what I like about you?" Draco said as he stirred the green simmering mixture in the cauldron clockwise. Luna raised her eyebrows, wondering if there was an insult coming. Her eyes watched the flames of the fire that was bringing their potion to the correct temperature.

"You always avoid confrontation, but you know just when to say something and when to let it go," he said.

"Um, thank you," Luna said with slight confusion. She began fiddling with her radish earrings before getting her attention back on the lime green Potion.

Professor Snape walked over with a red goblet, and with a sudden movement he dipped it into the potion, and sniffed at it.

"Good job, Lovegood, Malfoy," he said. "Ten points to Slytherin and Ravenclaw." His high praise gave Luna some inspiration to continue with making Potions, although it was often hard for her when she thought of her mother.

* * *

"I need your help," she heard Malfoy tell her after class.

"What was that?" Luna said, she was so confused; he hardly spoke to her at all. The only reason they ended up as a Potions partners because nobody else wanted to be teamed up with him, not even the other Slytherins.

"We are friends, right?" She heard the words but hardly believed it.

"I didn't think so," she replied honestly.

"Come on, you're the only one that I can trust," he said seriously.

"Okay, I'll be your friend then," she said. "Where are we going?"

"The Astronomy tower," he replied.

"Let me just grab my jumper first," Luna replied and the two went to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"I'll be right back," she said leaving him waiting outside. Luna reappeared wearing a navy blue jumper over her school uniform.

Luna spent hours with Malfoy in the Astronomy tower, although it didn't feel that long. He told her he had lost his wand that morning and needed her help to find it.

"It's midnight," Malfoy said, hearing the clock chime in the tower.

"Time is an illusion," Luna replied, unfazed by the echoing noise throughout the tower.

"What?" Malfoy asked as the bell overwhelmed her voice.

"Time is an illusion," she repeated.

"Oh," Malfoy said, he was looking at her with a glint in his eye. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Your welcome," she responded, finally spotting the wand underneath a stone. "Is this it?" She asked. Malfoy nodded. She handed it over and he gave her a genuine smile she had never seen before. In his eagerness he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and slipped as he reached for the wand, and fell through a hole in the tower where the clock is situated.

He was holding on for his life, having let out a high pitched scream in terror as he fell. Luna held out a hand, pulling him up.

"Your an angel," Malfoy said.

"That was dramatic," Luna said softly.

"Maybe, but I could have died, and you helped me, so thank you," Malfoy said.

Luna shrugged, "I'm sure anyone would have done the same."

"I don't think so," Malfoy said rationally. They walked over to the window, watching the night sky and the shooting stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luna asked him, giving him a quick glance.

"A book, too, can be a star, a living fire to lighten the darkness, leading out into the expanding universe," Malfoy said.

"Very wise words, Malfoy," she replied.

"Call me Draco," he replied.

"Draco, good to finally meet you," Luna said, holding out a hand in a formal manner. Draco knew what she meant, he always kept so much of himself hidden, and nobody knew who he was. But, with regards to the blonde, that was about to change.


End file.
